Romantic Liasions
by Bodge
Summary: Connie finds herself unexpectedly falling for a registrar.
1. Admiration

**Admiration**

_noun _

1. a feeling of wonder, pleasure, or approval  
2. an object of wonder, pleasure, or approval

_Diane Lloyd admired Connie Beauchamp. She admired how skilfully she tied off arterial bleeds, she admired how she managed to strike fear into all that she passed with a single glance, but more often than not she admired how good she looked in whatever clothes she'd thrown on that morning. She admired how she managed to cope with her husbands affairs without falling apart, how she'd managed to get revenge on him for an affair with a ward sister her husband too had slept with. Connie Beauchamp had shopped her husband to the police, Diane Lloyd cried herself to sleep every night for a fortnight. Diane admired the fact that Connie didn't seem to need a man, that she managed perfectly fine on her own, she didn't seem to mind going home to an empty house and a ready meal for one, although she was all too aware that Connie's ready meals were probably from Marks and sparks, or Waitrose, whereas she preferred Asda's own brand, Tesco's if she was feeling flush. She was also far too aware that years of practice had probably made Connie an expert at hiding how she really felt, and maybe all Diane admired were Connie's acting skills._

_Connie Beauchamp pitied Diane Lloyd. At one point she'd admired her, but at one point Diane had had everything Connie had ever wanted, she was happily married and she had a baby on the way. Until one day everything changed and husband and wife both seemed to find different ways to cope. Diane's husband was no longer at home waiting to fuss over his wife after a hard day at work, instead he was at the bar, a single malt whiskey in his right hand, a smouldering Marlboro between the middle and the index fingers of his left. Whilst he sat in the bar, his wife curled herself into a ball on the sofa, he spilt his drink, she spilt tears for the child that was too good for this world, the child she'd loved and lost, the baby she'd never get to hold. Tears fell in mourning for the child she never met, for the simple things that would never happen, the nappies she'd never change, the feet she'd never tickle, the bedtime stories she'd never read, the grazed knees she'd never kiss better. It was then she realised Connie Beauchamp had made the right decision to fend for herself, at least if you were on your own no one else could let you down._

_It was the eyes rimmed red from spending all night crying, the silences as husband and wife passed each other in the corridors, the lipstick marks on his collar, far too much of a sluttish red to pass for the demure peach tones she favoured, that told Connie Beauchamp Diane Lloyd was no longer a woman to be admired._


	2. Adoration

Thanks to hobnobs for the review. Reviews and/or concrit are always welcome.

**Adoration**

_noun _

1. The act of paying honour, as to a divine being; worship.  
2. reverent homage.  
3. fervent and devoted love.

_It was the days where she spent more time thinking of Connie than her patients that made Diane wonder if she more than admired Connie. Lingering glances across Mrs Thompson's open abdomen made Diane wonder if Connie felt the same. Diane rolled her eyes, watching Connie strut effortlessly across the ward, followed closely by several attentive med students, and as usual she had them hanging from her every word. Diane wasn't bothered by what Connie was saying, her words were left hanging in the air, Diane captivated by Connie and the newest addition to her wardrobe. She discretely lo__oked Connie up and down and wondered how if Connie realised just how damn sexy she looked in the sharp black suit, but most of all she wondered fantasized about what Connie was hiding under that suit. _

_Surrounded by students Connie glanced towards the nurse's station, smiling as she caught the young registrar's eye, holding her gaze for slightly longer than strictly necessary for a friendly gesture. She smiled, biting her lip, looking unusually shy as she lowered her head, telling the students she'd see them in theatre._

_Diane watched silently as Connie walked across the wards, her hips swaying with each step she took. Diane wondered if Connie knew how hypnotising she was, if she was aware of how good she actually looked. Diane wondered if Connie planned her outfits, if she'd spent hours the previous evening deciding which of the suits in her wardrobe would make her the most irresistible, or did she just throw on the first thing she pulled out of the wardrobe at some ungodly hour that morning, and manage to pull it off regardless._

_Diane felt her heart stop, before beginning to pound furiously in her chest as she realised Connie was walking towards her. She cursed herself or feeling like a love sick teenager, before she wondered if she could play this to her advantage, telling Connie her heart beat felt irregular, asking for her professional opinion. She quickly rid herself of that idea, knowing that with her luck Connie would ask Elliot to check her over._

_Her eyes looked the other way as Connie leant over the desk to reach a file, knowing if her eyes locked on the consultant's cleavage she'd never be able to tear them away. The smirk on Connie's face as she straightened up sent Diane's thumping heart crashing to the floor. A game. Connie was playing a game, and Diane was the next player to loose. Connie smirked, glancing at Diane as she leant over the desk, she knew she was giving the registrar an eyeful, and to be honest she didn't care, she knew Diane had been through a lot lately, so, as far as Connie was concerned, anything that might brighten her day was worthwhile. From the look on Dine's face Connie knew she was enjoying the view._

_A frown crossed Connie's face as she watched Diane's face fall as she left the ward. Dumping the file Connie followed, slipping through the door Diane had left swinging on its hinges. Sighing softly as Diane walked into the scrub room, having never being the most popular of people Connie took a deep breath and headed towards her office, trying to pluck up the courage to speak to Diane._


End file.
